The Phantom of the Dungeons
by Drake Dracul
Summary: Silly little thing that wouldn't leave me alone. Probably K but T for safety. Sort of a song fic. pre-Snarry if you squint. I own the stupid OC Shannon O'Hallery, And what the sorting hat says to/about Harry. I don't own Harry Potter. I make no money here. Somewhat of an AU because Slytherin Harry. Please R&R. I don't even care if I get Flames.


All the other first years were staring in awe of the castle, but not him.  
>The moment Harry had entered the grounds, his head had been filled with a deep baritone voice, singing a dark but alluring song, to which he couldn't make out the words. The voice went silent when the large group of first years entered. Instead a ratty looking hat began to move the tear that seemed to form a mouth. The hat then began to sing.<p>

_"__Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

_A thousand years or more ago  
>When I was newly sewn,<br>There lived four wizards of renown,  
>Whose names are still well known:<em>

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<br>Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<em>

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
>They hatched a daring plan<br>To educate young sorcerers  
>Thus Hogwarts School began.<em>

_Now each of these four founders  
>Formed their own house, for each<br>Did value different virtues  
>In the ones they had to teach.<em>

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
>Prized far beyond the rest;<br>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
>Would always be the best;<em>

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
>Most worthy of admission;<br>And power-hungry Slytherin  
>Loved those of great ambition.<em>

_While still alive they did divide  
>Their favourites from the throng,<br>Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
>When they were dead and gone?<em>

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
>He whipped me off his head<br>The founders put some brains in me  
>So I could choose instead!<em>

_In times of old, when I was new,  
>And Hogwarts barely started,<br>The founders of our noble school  
>Thought never to be parted.<em>

_United by a common goal,  
>They had the self-same yearning<br>To make the world's best magic school  
>And pass along their learning.<em>

_"Together we will build and teach"  
>The four good friends decided.<br>And never did they dream that they  
>Might someday be divided.<em>

_For were there such friends anywhere  
>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<br>Unless it was the second pair  
>Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,<em>

_So how could it have gone so wrong?  
>How could such friendships fail?<br>Why, I was there, so I can tell  
>The whole sad, sorry tale.<em>

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
>Whose ancestry's purest."<br>Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
>Intelligence is surest."<em>

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
>With brave deeds to their name."<br>Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
>And treat them just the same."<em>

_These differences caused little strife  
>When first they came to light.<br>For each of the four founders had  
>A house in which they might<em>

_Take only those they wanted, so,  
>For instance, Slytherin<br>Took only pure-blood wizards  
>Of great cunning just like him.<em>

_And only those of sharpest mind  
>Were taught by Ravenclaw<br>While the bravest and the boldest  
>Went to daring Gryffindor.<em>

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
>and taught them all she knew,<br>Thus, the houses and their founders  
>Maintained friendships firm and true.<em>

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
>for several happy years,<br>but then discord crept among us  
>feeding on our faults and fears.<em>

_The Houses that, like pillars four  
>had once held up our school<br>now turned upon each other and  
>divided, sought to rule.<em>

_And for a while it seemed the school  
>must meet an early end.<br>what with duelling and with fighting  
>and the clash of friend on friend.<em>

_And at last there came a morning  
>when old Slytherin departed<br>and though the fighting then died out  
>he left us quite downhearted.<em>

_And never since the founders four  
>were whittled down to three<br>have the Houses been united  
>as they once were meant to be.<em>

_And now the Sorting Hat is here  
>and you all know the score:<br>I sort you into Houses  
>because that is what I'm for.<em>

_But this year I'll go further,  
>listen closely to my song:<br>though condemned I am to split you  
>still I worry that it's wrong,<em>

_Though I must fulfil my duty  
>and must quarter every year<br>still I wonder whether sorting  
>may not bring the end I fear.<em>

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
>the warning history shows,<br>for our Hogwarts is in danger  
>from external, deadly foes<em>

_And we must unite inside her  
>or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you...  
>let the Sorting now begin."<em>

After a much lengthier than usual song, McGonagall opened her equally as lengthy scroll and began reading out the names of the first years.

"Abbott, Hannah"  
><em>"HUFFLEPUFF"<br>_"Bones, Susan"  
><em>"HUFFLEPUFF"<br>_"Boot, Terry"  
><em>"RAVENCLAW"<br>_"Brocklehurst, Mandy"  
><em>"RAVENCLAW"<br>_"Brown, Lavender"  
><em>"GRIFFINDOR"<em>  
>"Bulstrode, Millicent"<br>_"SLYTHERIN"  
><em>"Finch-Fletchly, Justin"_  
>"HUFFLEPUFF"<br>_"Finnigan, Seamus"  
><em>"GRIFFINDOR"<em>  
>"Granger, Hermione"<br>_"GRIFFINDOR"  
><em>"Longbottom, Neville"  
><em>"GRIFFINDOR"<br>_"Malfoy, Draco"  
><em>"SLYTHERIN"<br>_"O'Hallery, Shannon"  
><em>"HUFFLEPUFF"<br>_"Potter, Harry"

There was a quiet murmur from everyone before the sorting hat spoke aloud

_"Potter, Potter, Harry Potter,  
>Is it to Griffindor or Slytherin you totter?<br>Both brave and cunning, sly and fair,  
>But to both houses, you are heir.<br>Like your father, you can be trouble,  
>But like your mother, plan on the double.<br>Though you're smart, you are no Raven,  
>And with the Badgers, you'll find no haven.<br>Are you a snake with a lions face,  
>Or a lion running at a snakes pace?<br>What's this inside your head, a hymn?  
>It had better be SLYTHERIN!"<em>

Then there was silence. Complete and utter silence. You could have heard a pin drop. Then he heard the singing again, and he was alone with the voice, entranced. The silence was broken as Slytherin began to clap and cheer.

He was ripped away from his trip down memory lane by a startling realization. It had been many years since that day, the singing had always been there, when he was sad, in his dreams, and even in the final moment when he'd killed the Dark Lord. And now, only now had he finally, _FINALLY _ figured out why that beautiful baritone voice was so familiar. It belonged to the Dungeon Bat, though now that he had died, but still remained, he was known as the Phantom of the Dungeons. Snape had been singing to him all these years. It made sense though. Snape always seemed to just be there when he started singing. He wasn't sure if it would still work after the man's death.  
>Well, there was only one way to find out.<p>

**HARRY**  
>In sleep he sang to me,<br>in dreams he came . . .  
>that voice which calls to me<br>and speaks my name . . .

And do I dream again?  
>For now I find<br>the Phantom of the Dungeons is there -  
>inside my mind . . .<p>

**SNAPE**  
>Sing once again with me<br>our strange duet . . .  
>My power over you<br>grows stronger yet . . .

And though you turn from me,  
>to glance behind,<br>the Phantom of the Dungeons is there -  
>inside your mind . . .<p>

**HARRY**  
>Those who have seen your face<br>draw back in fear . . .  
>I am the mask you wear . . .<p>

**SNAPE**  
>It's me they hear . . .<p>

**BOTH**  
>Yourmy spirit  
>and yourmy voice,  
>in one combined:<br>the Phantom of the Dungeons is there  
>inside yourmy mind . . .

**SNAPE**  
>In all your fantasies,<br>you always knew  
>that man and mystery . . .<p>

**HARRY**  
>. . . were both in you . . .<p>

**BOTH**  
>And in this labyrinth,<br>where night is blind,  
>the Phantom of the Dungeons is therehere  
>inside yourmy mind . . .  
><strong>SNAPE<strong>  
>Sing, my Angel of Music!<p>

**HARRY**  
>He's there,<br>the Phantom of the Dungeons . . .

**SNAPE**  
>I have brought you<br>to the seat of sweet music's throne . . .  
>to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music . . .<br>music . . .

You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone . . .  
>Since the moment I first heard you sing,<br>I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music . . .  
>my music . . .<p>

Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation . . .  
>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . .<br>Silently the senses abandon their defences . . .

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour . . .  
>Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender . . .<br>Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
>turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -<br>and listen to the music of the night . . .

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
>Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!<br>Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
>And you'll live as you've never lived before . . .<p>

Softly, deftly, music shall surround you . . .  
>Feel it, hear it, closing in around you . . .<br>Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
>in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -<br>the darkness of the music of the night . . .

Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world!  
>Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!<br>Let your soul Take you where you long to be !  
>Only then can you belong to me . . .<p>

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
>Touch me, trust me savour each sensation!<br>Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
>to the power of the music that I write -<br>the power of the music of the night . . .

You alone can make my song take flight -  
>help me make the music of the night . . .<p> 


End file.
